


Wedding Crasher

by Forbesqueen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bitchy Bride, Drunken mistakes-not, Faking It - Freeform, Multi, Tryin' to make a fluffy comedy, sad childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbesqueen/pseuds/Forbesqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Magnus isn't the one crashing a wedding a really drunk Alec is; taking the groom with him<br/><br/>A mistake? Alec thought it was not he was very very gay anyway something he only knew but now....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolongue

 

Alec blames Jace and Izzy he would never have had been drunk in the first place if they didnt force him to go clubbing that night  
  
But he mostly blames himself for even thinking of letting his siblings drag him was a good idea trust past experiences that it was never  
  
And now in a bed of a complete stranger butt naked ,head pulsing with a wedding ring? Alec wasn't naive enough to even think positive of this situation  
  
"Im so screwed" Alec muttered hitting his head back to the pillow sadly he missed it and instead hit the headboard

* * *

  
  
So what do you guys think?!  
And i won't be able to continue this for a while im in the country scares amount of internet is available here can only upload super short stuffs but I'm already working on the next chapters and adding more to my other fic In Any Universe love you guys!!!


	2. Chapter 1

"Jace I don't need to be dragged in a club at 2 in the afternoon" Alec gave out a groan as he was pulled in Pandemonium Jace and Izzy insisted that he needed this, afterall the wedding is today  
  
"Their are plenty others their Alec no need to sulk for just one" Alec honestly wanted them to stop with the 'Alec I have this good friend' or 'Alec I know a guy who knows were to get exotic strippers' he really just wants to stay in his room and sulk.   
  
Jace dragged Alec through the massive amount of people though it was this time of day Alec was amazed by the crowd, hot bodies pressing against each other heart pulsing music and the smell of booze...a lot of booze; it was Alec's worst nightmare yet...  
  
"Well finally!" Isabelle raised her hands in exasperation wearing a dress that Alec thought showed too much   
  
"Come on Alec lighten up, drink " Jace handed Alec a shot glass that has a weird rainbow-ish color it made Alec cringed but none the less took it  
  
Soon enough both Jace and Izzy were no where to be seen and Alec was left to wallow in the bar taking shot after shot of various and mysterious beverages  
  
He really didn't care though, Alec was actually quiet happy today cause it means his friend gets to have her happily ever after only problem was with her out of Alec's life his parents are bound to start setting up marriage arrangements  
  
Alec was the one who proposed the agreement seeing that he and Lydia were pretty much in the same boat- both out of luck with love and far too workaholics to care- the 'lets fake being in love and engage'worked well...perhaps too well  
  
They manage to trick their families even those closest to them even, Izzy at that. It kept their families from pushing them to marry some stranger who's only benefit is for bussiness it kept rumours at bay too like 'I think your son is gay' or 'Maybe his you know down their is broken' well atlest one of those rumours were true  
  
The agreement was great! again WAS, for a good 5 years no relative bothered to be so annoying, to put it lightly. Until of course HIM that stupid cheshire smile of his and good heart and and and....  
  
Urgh... Alec felt a bit dizzy maybe drunk but who cares he was going to take Jace's advise and lighten up   
  
If only Lydia and HIM didn't fall deep for one another their wouldn't problems right now for Alec but he was still happy for them specially every time Lydia would tell him a story about how great HE was  
  
Great indeed, a great complication because of him the agreement broke and well everyone was sympathizing him for being left by his one true love as others put it   
  
Why did they get to be happy and have the nerve to get married while he has to deal with 'Sonny its alright its probably your ability to satisfy in bed' okay that was it Alec has snapped they didn't even invite him to the wedding saying 'it may be to painful for you' painful my ass  
  
Alec with a last take on the mysterious shot hop off to his car fully on autopilot driven by a lot of mysterious shots Alec drove off.


	3. Chapter 2

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of this lovely couple and if any and I dare say anyone has any reason for these two to not wed speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest said it was the wedding of the century both groom and bride were impecably gorgeous with the bride's cascading blonde hair and the groom in his best suit and...  
  
The doors brust open revealing a black haired tantalizing blue eyed man   
  
"I've got something to say"  


* * *

  
  
  
"Jace have you seen Alec anywhere" Izzy said as she pulled Jace from the sandwich position he had between two quiet desperate girls  
  
"His probably somewhere here maybe even getting laid" Jace retorted back  
  
"How would you know Alec isn't the type to do club one night pick ups" Izzy eyed Jace trying to decipher whatever trouble Jace started  
  
"I might have... well you know to.."   
  
"Might have what Jace!?"   
  
"Drugged him"  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"We have to find him before what happened in the academy happen again" Jace got chills reliving the rather traumatizing memory   


 

* * *

  
  
  
"I've got something to say" after possible 2 destroyed public properties, 3 traffic violations and a bit of public in decency Alec got himself to the wedding  
  
All eyes were now on the wedding crasher; Alec though highly intoxicated still looked dignified, years of bussiness dealings led to that. No one would even guess he was drunk   
  
"Who might you be?" Said a man Alec coudn't recognize, well he can't really see that well. Everything was blurred but one thing that was clear was the blonde bride in the altar with HIM  
  
"You!..you...you BITCH!" Alec's words didn't make sense to Alec. Right now all he knows was he was really infuriated   
  
"I know that maybe we didn't actually love each other that this was all an arrangement to you but I... I was left behind; you got THAT" Alec came closer   
  
"I know no one was supposed to know but that doesn't mean you could just up and go, and leave me on my own to deal with things, you made me believe that...maybe... maybe I'll be happy sure love is a hard thing to have especially with our case but I know you found yours and I'm supposed to be happy for you, I am; but I'm still angry with you" Alec stalked closer   
  
"And you didn't even have the nerve to invite me" Alec's mind was at lost really. Right now all he could think of is Lydia and her insistent stories about HIM and his smile, it made Alec's blood boil more  
  
"Don't just stand there" Alec pointed out hands shaky with drunkness, when still no one dared to move Alec's mind reached the point of no return  
  
"Oh for the love of the angels... Alec took the person by the arm and kissed hard, said person still in shock just stood their; Alec took it to his advantage as he entered the wet cavern that is the mouth and made the receiver of the french moan this only made Alec more aggresive with his assults

 

* * *

 

  
"Jace his car isn't here what if something happened to Alec" Izzy was frantic hands holding her phone sending a million text to Alec   
  
"Relax maybe he took his car and went of with someone"  
  
"His drugged and drunk and you think he can drive!!!"   
  
"Fine I'll call him" after a few rings Alec picked up  
  
" _Uhm...Ah...Ah...Oh by the angel..fuck_ " a series of moans was heard over the phone and some very loud groans  
  
"See his getting laid we should probably not hear more or we'll be scared for life even more" Jace had the smuggest face on, Izzy was still worrying but by the sounds of it Alec was fine. **Very** Very Fine

 

* * *

  
  
The strong light stirred Alec up, looking up he easily figured out that this was not his home the brightly painted ceiling made sure of that, so did the extremely glittery walls and everything else in between  
  
"Where the hell am I?" He was not fine at all  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Everywhere he looked Alec saw color, bright and blinding color. He tried to focus on remembering; where and when. He remembers the club Izzy and Jace had dragged him into, he remembers drinking and possibly _driving_? Yesterday was Lydia's wedding to Jon-the man with the cheshire smile and good heart  
  
That's basically everything that Alec remembers surveying the room some more, he saw his pants dangling in the corner and his underwear hooked to the blinds........Wait **_underwear_**? Alec's eyes widen; he was in a room he does not recognize, his clothes thrown everywhere in said room. Did Alec went home with a stranger?  
  
"Fuck" Alec muttered as he rubbed his face with his hands, feeling an unfamiliar cold mettalic ring in his finger; especifically in his left ring finger, a gold band was their examining it closer he saw that it looked far to much like a wedding ring  
  
**Drunk. Drive. Lydia. Wedding. Ring. Crash.**   
  
Alec shot up though his head was basically spinning he picked up his clothes and wore them in a hurry.  
  
**This. Is. Not. Happening.**  
  
Impossible the _-always on time never gets to trouble Alec-_ was not in the biggest heep of trouble that even both his siblings combined cannot make  
  
Alec made his way to the door and as quietly as possible made his way to the corridor. Fully hoping whoever the person he went with wouldn't see him, Alec could hear voices that's presumambly coming from the living space of what seems to be a loft  
  
Alec could hear a faint _'What were you thinking'_ and _'Who the hell is that guy'_ as Alec made his way to the living room it just dawned on him it was impossible to leave their was 4 people arguing there all 3 ganging up on one guy with caramel skin and _glitter_?

* * *

  
  
"Magnus you could have informed us that you have a love sick boy that is not very fond of you and Camille" Catrina said, out of his 3 best friends her words held less insults but striked through deep  
  
"Who the hell is he anyway you, said you cut of all ties with all of who or whatever you had silly meaningless tryst with after deciding to marry Camille" Ragnor pointed out  
  
"Your boytoy crashed the wedding which means no to you getting your inheritance from your devil of a biological father" Raphael just looked at Magnus in disbelief he was just sitting in the couch looking annoyed  
  
"Who is he even Magnus, surely we your best friends should know"   
  
"Please tell me his worth all the trouble of lulling Camille cause I'm never doing that again not even if you use the Peru excuse again"  
  
Magnus really wanted to reassure his friends that the wedding they were all preparing but was in the end didn't go through was all for a good reason   
  
More so, he wanted to say that they simply had to stop the wedding because the love of his life burst through the doors ready to whisk him off his feet. He wanted to but he can't   
  
Magnus didn't like having to marry Camille. If only his stupid father just handed over his share of the company which he worked hard for;but no Camille brought to light his wanton life style before and maybe a bit during he met his biological father and straightened his life out   
  
The bitch indeed, that girl managed to make his father see it fit to only let Magnus near all the things he worked hard for if and only if he marries her. Magnus begged for a sign; he didn't really have that great faith but he still tried. He prayed for some greater anything to interfere  
  
And interfere it did when a georgeous blue eyed beauty came and well caught everyone by suprise especially Magnus. At first Magnus thought he was their for Camille seeing as he has never seen the man (if he did he'd remember) but when he took Magnus by the lapel of his suit and crushed their lips and the wedding  
  
Magnus certainly thought of changing his views on greater power. Right now that same blue eyed beauty looked as if he was a deer on headlights obviously looking for an excape

"Well good morning sweet cheeks" Alec was caught by surprised when someone finally noticed him  
  
"Um...Uh...I..ah...got..to...um" Alec stuttered  
  
"Well..well..well...looks like the princess is awake" Raphael said looking at Alec with his famous bitch face  
  
"Now, now lets not bully...um..him" Magnus made his way to a clearly confused Alec  
  
"Well since Magnus won't answer us properly who are you?" Ragnor asked  
  
"Um...my name is Alec..Alec Lightwood" this man no Alec said   
  
"What are you to Magnus, how did you two meet, what is your real intention and is that your real name" Catrina bombarded Alec with various questions leaving the man stunned  
  
"Cat, we should really not interrogate Alec so early in the morning" Magnus tried to defend Alec  
  
"Well how can we even know about him if you won't even talk on who and what he is to you" Catrina retorted back  
  
"You know by how things are going. You make it seem like you two dont even know each other" Raphael said looking intently at Magnus  
  
"Uh...um...well"   
  
"Magnus please don't tell me that a random guy crashed your wedding almost bent you over the altar and you had the nerve to run away with said random guy and have sex" Ragnor asked in a pleading voice for Magnus to not confirm his words only Magnus didn't gain the opportunity too Alec went on before him  
  
"I crashed your wedding" Alec asked horrified   
  
"Don't you remember calling his blonde devil bride Camille a bitch then running away with him" Catrina asked  
  
"I hardly remember yesterday all I know was I went clubbing got drunk cause my once fiance was getting married that day and I...I" Alec with disbelief written in his face stumbled a bit  
  
"Are you saying you don't know who Magnus is and possibly crashed on the wrong wedding"  
  
"I...yes?" Alec responded  
  
"How the hell do you just crash a wedding of someone you don't know?" Ragnor asked really at a tumble with all that's happening  
  
"How indeed"Alec looked deep in thought   
  
"And you how can you let him. You know what the wedding means right, to you, to us, lovely angelic Camille can might as well be clearing our tables now as we speak" Raphael have half a mind to punch Magnus of all times he uses groin before brain it has to be now  
  
"I never wanted to marry Camille even the universe objected, they sent Alec to stop such a horrendous union"   
  
The 4 continued to bicker on how moronic Magnus has been, their were lots of _'were you born without a brain_ and _'is thinking that difficult'_ Alec was just at lost he fucked up big time he ruined a wedding went home with the groom and fuck he wasn't even out yet nor was he planning to ever be that was the whole point of the agreement with Lydia so no one ever knows.  
  
Suddenly his phone rang everyone in the room immidietely went silent and all eyes were once again on him, Izzy was calling  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Alec where are you right now"  
  
"I...um..don't know really"  
  
"Mom and Dad are frantic Camille 'Bitchy' Belcourt came in the house today crying totally fake by the way saying that you crashed her wedding and stole her groom please tell me the bitch has gone mad already"   
  
"Um actually...."  



	5. Chapter 4

After avoiding Izzy's gazillion question and shutting his phone Alec sighed.  

"How does Camille know you" Catrina asked Alec looking at him with utmost fascination

"Wait...Alec Lightwood? As in Alexander Lightwood... son and heir of Robert Lightwood the leader of the Circle Corporation group? Sworn rival of the Greaters Corporation group?... that Alec" Ragnor said with a horrified expression

"Y..yes..I'm yah..that Alec" Alec stuttered

"By the... The Lightwoods, sworn rivals of the Banes ever since the reign of Morgenstern ended; the Lightwoods have been managing the Circle corporation which was made up of 8 companies the Lightwood Corp., Ways and Lands Inc., Morning Stars, Blackthorns and Co., Fairi'n Child Shipping Company, Penhallow Works, Cars and Stairs, and Heronduck Enterprises

While their rival group the Greaters were made up of the 9 Princes Companies that is managed each by the Banes, Fells, Frays, Grays, Fades, Santiagos, Chens, Roberts, and Garroways. All related by blood to each other.

"Magnus why?...why do you have to be so...so..so" Raphael was raking his hair with a great chance of pulling his hair off

Magnus paled over by the revelation trying to fully understand the situatuion. He let his wedding be crashed by the Lightwood heir his father's rival's son. His father will disown him...

Everyones initial shock prevented them from noticing Alec leave, making his way to the door as quickly as possible leaving a loud slam to the door

**_Bam!_ **

"Where is the boy?" Raphael asked

"Dammit how can you let him out"

"Geez, I'm not the only other human here" Magnus complained with a groan

"Fine be a dick about this whole situation we are leaving fix this yourself" Catrina said as she took her coat and left with Ragnor and Raphael following her.

 

* * *

 

 

"Alec, dude your parents are..and I'm glad you came out and all but-" Jace was the first one he saw when he got home, his face a mixture of horror and worry

"Alexander care to explain to us why miss Belcourt came in here crying" Maryse's voice held no malice but anger was evident

"Alec.." Izzy made her way to Alec hand holding Alec's shoulder in a protective stance

"Its okay Izzy" Alec said as he followed Maryse to the study Once entered, Maryse locked the doors and Alec saw Robert in his desk as a child Alec's greatest dream was for his father's recognition something that felt impossible to gain especially when he started to figure out his sexuality

"Alexander please sit" Robert motioned for Alec to sit in one of the love seats carefully placed in the study

"About Camille and you and-

"I know that I screwed up big time, but...but..its my first time making a mistake you can't just dis..disown me over that and I..I know it was an epic mistake but remember when Jace joined that biker gang or when Izzy dated Meliorn..and and.. I know it sounds horrible right a gay son but I can't change who I am not even the nazi found a way to cure being gay cause..cause its-

"Its okay"

"Its what?"

"Alec its fine you being gay we mean both your mother and I are still warming up to the whole idea but if your gay thats fine"

"What?" Alec was at lost everything was different and changing and Alec detest different, different brought disaster that's the truth of it But right now an explosion of emotions was playing inside of Alec.

His parents accepts him as who he really is "And plus since the wedding merger with the Belcourts didn't push through we still have a great chance to buy back the stocks we lost and with the deal we made with Camille-

"What..what deal?"

"Oh, its simple really she has the only copy of the wedding video, the wedding was exclusive only close people attended no one that will spill your indisgretions, the video has also been fixed so your face won't be shown that newly found son of Asmodues will surely be disowned and with that 3 of the companies of the Greaters group has no more heirs it will be sold off and ofcourse will-

"So the only reason your accepting the fact that I'm gay is because you get a kick back on this. So what, you cripple the Greaters group and then take over" Alec is once again pulled back to reality his parents didn't care unless it benefitted them. _Typical_

"Well yes and of course we will-

"No dad, this is wrong Magnus didn't do anything wrong his not going to own up to what clearly is my fault" Alec stood up brushing off his father's yells as he made his way to the study's door

"Where are you going" Maryse halted Alec by holding his arm

"I'm going to fix this" Alec pulled his arm out of Maryse's grasp and headed out with his siblings stumbling in the study as he opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hard to post when your either using free wifi out of shops or stealing your uncle's...... Anyway thank you all for reading thanks for the kudos and comments love you all
> 
> -Forbesqueen


	6. Truce

Magnus' day turned from a good too bad then worst. Seeing Alexander in his bed earlier in the morning brought a smile to Magnus, he didn't get it. He wasn't one for falling easy but the moment he saw Alec there was something a spark you might say but there really was something.  
  
Maybe that something was Magnus finally losing it. Once a good few minutes of watching Alexander ended, it was disaster from there. Magnus was going to lose it all everything he worked hard for.  
  
 ' ** _Y **o** ur fault, it’s always your fault'_ **  
  
Cold words of his mother rang in Magnus' ears. You couldn’t call that woman a mother no matter how hard anyone tried  
  
_**'You’re a fucking mistake'**_  
  
Tears were threatening to fall out of Magnus' eyes, same golden green orbs he got from her  
  
**_'Your just a mistake'_**  
  
A knock on the door awoke Magnus out of his reverie putting the bottle of liquor down he wished that his friends would have returned alas only a panting blue eyed man appeared in front of him  
  
"What do you want, to gloat?" Magnus' voice was ice cold  
  
**_Fucking mistake'_**  
  
"Please hear out I'm here to fix things" Alec's eyes sincere  
                      
**_'_** _ **Mommy I can fix it'**_  
                         
  
_"How?"_  
  
**_'Fuck off bastard'_**  
  
"Can...You. Maybe let me in first" Alec obviously ran here his shirt drench with sweat  
  
"You’re the one who wanted to get out of here anyway" Magnus muttered opening the door wider for Alec to enter then made his way to his coach and motioned for Alec to sit with him in which Alec gladly obliged  
  
"So you said you’re going to fix this" Magnus' eyes narrowed down on Alec  
  
"Yes I am, Camille she's planning on-"  
  
"I heard she called moments ago" Magnus crossed his arms trying to not remember the earlier phone call with Camille  
  
_**'Love is a weakness, Magnus'**_  
  
"Yes. Then you know she's going to make your father disown you" Alec said sharp trained eyes never leaving Magnus'  
  
**_'I should have just thrown you away'_**  
  
"Yes and right now I'm made to believe you are willing to help me when you can just throw me away" Magnus observed the young Lightwood of any sign of trickery  
  
  _**'Mommy I'll be better, promise'**_  
  
"This is all my fault and I...I want to fix it" Alec had none not a miniscule of trickery in his eyes  
  
_**'You can't be fixed'**_  
  
"How?" Magnus' voice was cracking in desperate attempt to hide his utterly destroyed self he looks away  
  
"Your father...his...his a sucker for fairytale endings right" Alec said with a voice that made Magnus hope  
  
"It weird that the son of my father's rival knows this" it was Asmodeus one fatal flaw his belief in happily ever after’s  
  
"My sister Izzy told me that once and well we can pretend"  
  
  _**'Is that your kid?'**_  
  
"Pretend on what?"  
  
**_'Just pretend his not there'_**  
  
  
"Being together,  I saw a bit of the wedding video courtesy of my sister and well I basically seemed like I was confessing love though I was only confessing frustrations"  
  
"And how will we use that?"  
  
"We pretend that we have always been in a relationship like a secret one"  
  
_**'Your, your mother's dirty little secret'**_  
  
"Then we pretend that the reason we are keeping it a secret is because we know are families are rivals you know typical forbidden love story and since love 'always' prevails I crashed the wedding and all of that happened, we only need to keep the ruse up until you are officially declared next CEO"  
  
"What's in it for you?"  
  
"I can make things right" Alec said with conviction  
  
_**'Your...your...not right'**_  
  
"We can do this together Magnus"  
  
_**'Go together? I'm leaving you little brat'**_      
  
"Magnus, its okay with us together"  
  
_**'its okay now Magnus'**_  
  
"It’s going to work"  
  
**_'your father's here now, I won't be leaving you behind'_**  
  
"I'm not going to leave you behind"  
  
"Okay" Magnus breathed out not even knowing that his tears were falling down, Alec let himself go and kissed the falling tears away and held each other quietly as the monsters of the night roam.

* * *

 

_Somewhere in New York...._  
  
**"What is it Camille"** a rough and deep voice said over the phone  
  
"The wedding didn't pull through a Lightwood interfered"  
  
**"Fix this Camille"**   
  
"I kno.."  
  
Beep!  
  
"........" the line went dead Camille having the urge to throw the blasted thing away  
  
"You’re going to regret this Magnus, you and your little lover" a cold smile ran across of Camille's face one that could shiver down your spine


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it took so long i'm planning on ending soon before it goes dark and gloomy i want to keep it as light as possible

“This is not going to work” they all said, well except Alec and Magnus who’s currently hosting their friends to join in their idea

“Yes but…

“No”

“What if…

“Nuh uh”

“Oh for the love of, listen first okay” Alec yelled exasperated with his hands up in the air

They were currently in Magnus’s loft. Catrina, Ragnor and Raphael compacted in one love seat while Izzy and Jace sat opposite of them on one of the great chairs. Both parties were painted with a pissed off expression

“You just told us that you’re going to fake a relationship in front of big shots businessmen and then break it off just like that? That’s a nice fantasy Alec” Jace said his arms crossed together

“This is the only way to get everything right okay so please just listen to us and help”

“Fine, what are we supposed to do exactly” Raphael asked moving closer to Alec and Magnus

 

* * *

 

“Where is he?!” boomed the voice of one angry Asmodues a.k.a demon king Bane

“Ohm, how about tea or something?” Ragnor desperately tried to catch up to the speed of his boss who really looked like death when about to collect a soul

“Don’t stall for him Ragnor, I read the tabloids this morning I want explanations” opening the double doors to Magnus’s office with a thud Magnus was startled

“Good morning father um...I can explain” Magnus said as he climbed down from straddling Alec, who immediately stood up and went in for a hand shake

“go-o-d morning Mr. Bane, I assure you this kind of thing is not what I mostly do and I should shut up now right” putting his hand down and coming back to where Magnus was; both waited for Asmodues’s reaction

“I have one and I say one question only” Asmodues looked at them fiercely with the calmness that was simply terrifying

“Is this real, are you two really...you know” motioning his hands to make some sort of heart symbol between Alec and Magnus. With them only thinking ‘show time’

“Father, I ju-/ cutting Magnus off, Alec stood face to face with Asmodues with determined yes and a strong will his whole aura exuded it

“No Magnus let me speak, I want to be with Magnus, I’ve been hiding, we’ve been hiding for so long it’s the last draw really finding out he was getting married but it really was my fault getting engaged first, using that as to hide our relationship and especially using the reason that our families are rivals as to why we can’t go public” Alec paused for a moment going back to Magnus, taking his hand squeezing it

“No more, I don’t really care what happens next but, we...were staying together, please let us be together” Alec said bowing his head

The whole time Alec spoke Magnus almost forgot this was just pretend, the way Alec says things with so much conviction and passion makes Magnus think about just how lucky would anyone be to be with him. They waited for Asmodues to speak whose glares were like daggers that it made Magnus feels like a little kid again while Alec just kept his head bowed

“Okay”

“Sir please be reasonable, we…wait did you just say okay?” both Alec and Magnus felt well unexplainable really

“Just understand this Lightwood, hurt my son and I won’t care if the whole Circle comes after the Princes I’ll throw you down a ditch” Asmodues said coming closer to them

“Now come here son” opening his arms to embrace both Alec and Magnus. Guess heavens do get it right sometimes uh

 

* * *

 

“Can’t believe that worked out” Alec wobbled a bit, he was laughing so much as they walked nearer to Magnus’s loft

“Me too, you know what we should do?” Magnus eyes lit up like fireworks and Alec loves fireworks

“Celebrate of course there is karaoke near here, come on” pulling Alec with him they made haste

 ---------

"Didn't know you were a singer" Magnus commented after Alec went down the stage 5 maybe 8 shots of strong unnamed liquor later he finally got Alec to agree on the idea of singing   
  
"Well it’s something unnatural for a businessman so..." Alec’s hand started to knot themselves which Magnus noticed he did every time he was embarrassed or shy  
  
"Alec do you think everything about you is wrong?" Magnus asked jokingly, I mean the man denied himself of admitting his sexuality for so long and even planned on marrying a girl only to get drunk one night and crash a wedding- which was probably the craziest thing he did in all of his years on earth-  
  
"Yes" Alec’s reply sent a painful fang to Magnus’s heart, he didn’t mean his question hell he didn’t even want to say it to make Alec feel… _feel lonely_

“I got to go” Alec said in a hurry picking up his jacket, Magnus paid for the drinks and caught up to Alec, pulling him arm for him to stop

"Alec are you alright?"  
  
"---"  
  
"Come on Alec you can tell me"  
  
"Everything is wrong, suddenly everything that was alright everyone is supporting me congratulating me everything is... different. "  
  
"They taught me being different was wrong and if you grew up in my house you'd be as terrified as I am with all of this everyone is suddenly nice and accepting it’s...it’s...terrifying how everyone is...is..."  
  
"It’s alright Alec" Magnus held Alec in the street he felt the hot tears that fell from Alec’s eyes he wanted to do something to make it stop, so he did. Magnus kissed Alec’s tears away one by one he placed a gentle peck at where they fell. For a moment they just stayed there in the street with barely any light with each other to warm them

__

* * *

 

 _“_ Hello, who is this?”

**_“Maryse, no need to be so formal, especially now with our sons and all”_ **

“Whatever you think is happening I assure you it’s not”

_“ **You were much more fun back then Maryse, remember Peru?”**_

_“_ Whatever you think you’re doing stop it!”

**_“oh right, Peru is a sensitive issue for you seeing that you left your child barely a day old with a whore you paid ten bucks to make sure it’s in a nice and happy home”_ **

“You know nothing!”

 ** _“Of course, cinta of course”_ ** Maryse slammed the phone breathing hard. No her plans her perfect plans must not fail at all cost

“Maryse who was that” Robert inquired, stepping into the study

“Nothing dear, now for our problem with Alexander” Maryse’s smile was cold and fake but once upon a time there were the most innocent ones you’ll ever see


	8. Chapter 8

The sun shined bright through the barely covered window, hitting the two sprawled bodies gently, with the warmth settling, it was time to come back from dreamville to reality

Magnus couldn’t believe what he was seeing really, Alexander just like how he first saw him in his bed; at peace and hellishly good looking.

“M’rning” mumbled Alec as his eyes started to flutter open

“Morning” Magnus grinned; Alec, startled abruptly sat. Clearly not expecting anybody to answer him back

“Did we ohm. You know...uh?” Alec mumbled to only be berated with laughter by Magnus

“Are we kids now Alec? What you regret it?” Alec blushed madly with Magnus laughing some more

“Relax, you were drunk enough to sing karaoke, but not enough to fall to bed with a stranger” Alec looked more relived now but that didn't stop him from face palming, clearly remembering rocking out an Adam Lambert last night their little time of peace was interrupted by Alec's  phone  ringing

“fuck, I’m late” Alec hurried to wear his clothes tripping thrice as Magnus elegantly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen brewing some coffee and handing a mug to a passing Alec who still had his bed head or maybe it was actually how he styles his hair

Alec mumbled a thanks and tried to pry open the door with his foot while buttoning his shirt and trying to keep the coffee from spilling

“Here” Magnus said opening the door for Alec

“Thanks…ohm Magnus…I” Alec remained their staring to Magnus deciding if he was being wise or stupid really

“Go on now aren’t you late thank me later with take out” Magnus winked sending Alec of who turned back around after being a few steps away from Magnus’s door

“I don’t regret it” Alec said smiling, an actual happy smile. Before banishing of to whatever he was supposed to do

Magnus felt his heart quicken, but shrugged it off. This was an agreement for a common ideal, no need to…to… _ **fall**_.

* * *

 

“Alexander nice of you to join us” his mother welcome him in the dining room were breakfast was currently being served

“What do I owe the pleasure mother, father” Alec kept his cold guise

“Well it just seems as if you’re really sold on this idea of you and this Bane boy” Robert didn’t even look up as he continued to eat his meal

“Yes, I do love Magnus” Alec felt his heart skip a little when saying the words Magnus and love

“Oh I know, Asmodues called earlier about a family dinner you know get to know the in-laws” Robert finally looked up to Alec eyes cold and hallow

“I trust you aren’t as dumb as you present yourself Alexander, last chance break this off and marry a proper lady”

“No” Alec and his father never separated their gazes. Alec’s mother quietly awaits her turn to scold him, Alec presumes

“Fine” Robert said and continued to eat as if he didn’t just ask his son to deny himself of being true to what he is or that-if his feelings were real for Magnus- just openly showed displeasure of the union

“Fine?”

“It’s your life Alexander, your decision…I. I’m proud of you, standing up to me” Robert’s eyes which were ice cold earlier was filled with warmth and love now, Alec didn’t expect this for his father…his stern and serious and perfectionist of a father just congratulated him for being gay and proud for real this time.

“Are you out of your mind Robert?” Maryse stood up, silverware clattered on the floor. Furiously she slammed the dining doors shut, leaving a profound Alec and Robert behind

 

* * *

 

_“aku cinta kamu Maryse”…._

“No…no…no” Maryse yelled out loud as she threw the contents of the study table everywhere,

_“aku cinta, please die”…_

_‘dammit no, my plans their all, no'_ Maryse slid down the floor, this couldn’t be happening now dialing a familiar number Maryse fixed herself she must not crumble

**_“Hello, Camille here’s what I need you to do”_** my plans are perfect no one will ruin that


End file.
